Three Sword Style
Three Sword Style is a style of sword fighting where the practitioner wields three Katana; one in each hand and one in the mouth. There are many different techniques for this sword style, including high speed attacks, direct hit attacks and compressed air projectile attacks. Roronoa Zoro is the world-famous swordsman of the Straw Hat Pirate Crew who created this style. Information *'Users': Roronoa Zoro *'Fighting Style Focus': Swords History Zoro first started developing "Two Sword Style", when he first started learning the ways of the sword. Defeated by his rival Kuina 2000 times, this only drove him to become stronger and stronger. One day, he challenged Kuina to the two thousand and first match, confident as usual, only this time, he wanted to fight with actual swords. Zoro fought with his usual Two Sword Style, as Kuina fought with her "One Sword Style". At the end of the fight, Kuina once again came out on top. That would be the last time that the two rivals ever fought each other, because the next day Kuina lost her footing on some stairs, fell, and died. When Zoro was told this, he was devastated, and he asked his sensei to give her sword, "Wado Ichimonji" to him so that he can carry on their dream to become the greatest swordsman. It was because of this that Zoro started learning Three Sword Style, and which later drove him to become an extremely powerful swordsman, and Three Sword Style to be an extremely powerful style. His fighting style revolves around an unusual sword style that uses three swords instead of a single sword. This becomes the only way Zoro is comfortable fighting, and he can settle for any quality of swords as long as he has three; although he has broken many swords that were sub-par with Wado Ichimonji. Three Sword Style Attacks Zoro can use three swords, two swords, and one sword style techniques. When he uses three swords, the third one (usually the Wado Ichimonji) is placed in his mouth. Several of his attack names are actually puns due to the way some of the Japanese words are combined together. When these words are pronounced together, they can sound like a completely different Japanese word, often referring to cuisine in general, and to sushi in many specific cases. Also, while Zoro is agnostic, some of his attacks have religious references to them. Many of his attacks before and after the timeskip also incorporate animal themes (gorilla, dragon, lion, bull, etc.). *'Oni Giri' (Demon Slash): A three-way simultaneous slashing attack. Zoro crosses his two swords across his chest and places the blade in his mouth horizontally behind them. Zoro then approaches the target (usually at high speed) and cuts through by swinging the swords across his chest, resulting in a descending diagonal-crossing slash from both swords while the mouth blade performs a horizontal cut from either the left or right, depending on which side of his mouth he positioned the sword's main blade at. **'Purgatory Oni Giri' (Purgatory Demon Slash): A much stronger version of Oni Giri, where Zoro stands still facing away from his opponent, waiting for him to come while posing in the stance of "Oni Giri" to then turn around and leap to the attacking opponent. This may be a way to make his already lightning-fast triple slash even more sudden. *'Ultra Tiger Hunt': Zoro puts his hand swords over his mouth blade and swings forth a forward descending slash with them. At close-range, this can incapacitate at least two average foes at once. *'Streaming Wolf Swords': At a close range, Zoro leans toward the opponent, using two of his swords to block the opponent's attacks while twisting his body around as he is continuously moving to approach and dodge other attacks (if there are any) and eventually cutting through the opponent's stomach with the third sword. *'Dragon Twister': Zoro spins with his swords to create a dragon-like tornado that both slashes and blows away the target(s). **'Black Rope Dragon Twister': A much stronger and more effective version of Tatsu Maki, where Zoro performs the same action. He spins to create a dragon-like tornado that both slashes and blows away the targets, but the attack keeps going like an actual whirlwind and cuts up anyone who gets caught in it. *'Bull Horns': Zoro executes a multi-hit running attack with two swords held out like a bull's horns. *'Crab Grab': All three swords are horizontally parallel, suddenly clamping down on the target like a crab's claw for a guillotine like effect that would normally cut a person's head off. *'108 Caliber Phoenix': Same principle as the thirty-six version of the same attack. Holding his two swords horizontally above the shoulder and the other in his mouth in the same direction, and then performs a circular swing that launches three air compressed projectiles spiraling towards the target instead of one or two, tripling the power of the technique, but with Shusui, the air compressed projectiles instead fuse and become a larger and more powerful, compressed air projectile. **'1080 Caliber Phoenix': *'Karasuma Raven Hunt': Zoro performs a flying multiple slash technique. *'Bull Demon Bold Hooves': The swords are positioned pointing at the enemy. Zoro lunges forward and hits the enemy with great impact. This was first seen being used to shatter T-Bone's sword. This attack can also be done on air. *'One Gorilla': Zoro flexes his left or right bicep, in preparation for Two Gorilla Slash. **'Two Gorilla': Zoro flexes his right or left bicep, in preparation for Two Gorilla Slash, as a follow-up for the above technique. As above, the pun is "two great strength" and gorilla. This was first seen being used against Kaku. **'Two Gorilla Slash': After using both One and Two Gorilla(s), Zoro swings his swords so that the tips meet when they hit the opponent, with the swords in his mouth and left hand being held at the same level and the right's hilt dropping at an angle. *'Leopard Spinning Shot': Zoro jumps forward while spinning in the air, forming a ball shape with his blades. This is basically a feinting maneuver, so even if the target manages to read the pattern of this attack and move out of Zoro's trajectory, they will still be cut as Zoro careens past them. *'Three-Sword Style Secret Technique: Three Thousand Worlds': Zoro holds two of his swords at an angle against each other and rotates them rapidly while running towards his opponent to create momentum; he then slices up the foe with full speed and power. **'Three-Sword Style Secret Technique: Infinite Worlds': *'Three-Sword Style Secret Technique: Crossing the Six Paths': Zoro manages to bend his body, and swing the swords in the form of an inverted "S" shape while performing a vertical spin, slashing the opponent six times simultaneously so fast that he did not seem to move at all. Category:Fighting Styles